


Из хаоса — порядок

by LRRH



Category: The Good Life | Good Neighbors
Genre: F/M, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: типичная ссора четы Лидбеттер





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In All Disorder a Secret Order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/440063) by [OzQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/pseuds/OzQueen). 



> за бетинг спасибо дайри-юзеру troyachka

Джерри не знает, совпадение ли то, что Том и Барбара заявились в его дом в самый разгар ссоры с женой — или просто дело в их любопытстве. Марго наверху: вытаскивает платья из шкафов и бросает их в чемодан. Ну а Джерри смешивает себе долгожданный джин с тоником.  
  
— Я думала, ты и Марго уже уехали в театр, — говорит Барбара и поднимает взгляд к потолку, услышав, как на втором этаже с грохотом задвинули ящик.  
  
— Мы собирались, — соглашается Джерри.  
  
— Так Марго наверху, прихорашивается? — Том неловко улыбается. Видимо, они не вовремя: Джерри утомлён, и не похоже, что новая вспышка жены забавляет его.  
  
— Вряд ли, — отвечает Джерри, подливая в бокал джин. — Думаю, где-то через десять минут она появится у вас на пороге и спросит, свободна ли комната для гостей.  
  
— В данный момент комната переполнена: мы храним в ней овощи, — говорит Том и тут же Барбара пихает его острым локотком в рёбра.  
  
— О, Джерри, неужели ты дашь ей вот так уйти? Снова, — глаза Барбары загораются жалостью и любопытством.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что она послушает меня, если я попытаюсь её остановить. Ты же её знаешь.  
  
— Ох, — отмахивается Барбара, словно слова Джерри были глупостью. — Если бы ты только попросил у неё прощения…  
  
— Чёрта с два я это сделаю! — вскидывает голову Джерри. — Да, я опаздываю почти каждый вечер, но разве пробки на Лондонском мосту — это моя вина? Или я ухожу раньше с работы и получаю нагоняй от «Сэра», или попадаю в пробку на автомагистрали и получаю от Марго, — Джерри делает большой глоток из бокала. — Шеф хотя бы платит за мою компанию.  
  
Том подмигивает Барбаре, и ему опять достаётся тычок под рёбра, прежде чем он успевает отпустить двусмысленную шутку.  
  
— Джерри, но ведь извинение — это самый простой способ помириться, — говорит Барбара. — Честно, вы двое иногда…  
  
— Ну вот что, — перебивает её Джерри, приняв строгий вид, — я не позволю говорить обо мне и моей супруге в таком тоне. Особенно в моей же гостиной.  
  
— А в саду разрешаешь? — вмешивается Том, перекатываясь с носка на пятку.  
  
— О, Том! — сердито восклицает Барбара. — Джерри, мне правда очень жаль. Но разве ты не думаешь, что ваши с Марго постоянные ссоры стали слишком частыми?  
  
— Вижу, конечно. Но это не моя вина!  
  
Том легонько тянет Барбару за руку: время для тактического отступления (потому что они должны быть у себя дома, когда Марго появится на их пороге).  
  
Джерри смягчившимся тоном желает им доброго вечера и закрывает за ними дверь. Сквозь стёклышки витража он видит, как они перелезают через забор на свой двор.  
  
Наверху лестницы раздаётся шум шагов, приглушённый ковром.  
  
— Тебе наверняка всё равно, Джерри, но я только что испортила прекрасное дорогое платье, утрамбовывая его в чемодан.  
  
— Ну и зачем ты берёшь наряды? — раздражённо отзывается Джерри. — Ты же переезжаешь не дальше соседнего дома!  
  
Высоко подняв голову и сжав губы в тонкую линию, Марго спускается по лестнице, с грохотом таща за собой чемодан.  
  
— Я даю тебе последний шанс извиниться.  
  
— Я не буду извиняться за то, в чём не виноват, — Джерри поворачивается к буфету, чтобы смешать себе ещё один джин-тоник. — Я вышел с работы вовремя. Это всё, что я мог сделать, чтобы приехать вовремя домой. Я не могу контролировать автомобильные пробки — тут я бессилен.  
  
— Ты не бессилен, Джереми, — качает головой Марго. — Ты несерьёзен, а это значительно хуже.  
  
Она медленно надевает перчатки, делая сцену из своего ухода.  
  
— Почему хуже? — Джерри поднимает стакан и вдыхает аромат коктейля.  
  
Марго, по-видимому, и сама не знает почему:  
  
— Ну, Джерри, если ты _сам_ этого не понимаешь, я тебе помочь не могу.  
  
— Марго, — стонет Джерри, — это просто глупо! Почему бы нам просто не выпить немножко, потом заказать что-нибудь на ужин и забыть про обиды?  
  
— Потому что я не могу назвать твоё поведение сегодня приемлемым, — возражает Марго. — Я не потерплю этого. Ты опоздал. У нас были планы на вечер.  
  
Джерри со вздохом устраивается на диване и наконец разрешает себе избавиться от галстука:  
  
— Должен заметить, сегодня ты особенно упряма, Марго.  
  
— Я буду у Тома и Барбары. Возможно, твоё поведение улучшится, если во время уикенда тебе придётся самому развлекать себя.  
  
Джерри уже выпил достаточно, чтобы ответить, не подумав как следует:  
  
— Хочешь сказать, если бы не ссора, меня развлекала бы ты? Весь уикенд?  
  
— Ничего подобного! Джерри! — возмущённо вскрикивает она.  
  
— Том и Барбара заходили. Передали, ты можешь остановиться в их гостевой спальне. Если тебя не смущает, что они хранят в ней овощи.  
  
— Они заходили? — удивлённо переспрашивает Марго.  
  
— Только что.  
  
Джерри встаёт с дивана, чтобы налить себе ещё стаканчик.  
  
— Я очень хочу, чтобы ты осталась, Марго. Пятница, вечер, самое время для коктейля. У Тома и Барбары ты сможешь рассчитывать только на кислое домашнее вино.  
  
Марго бросает взгляд на свои часики, потом на чемодан. Её решимость тает, видит Джерри. Он рад: потому что действительно не любит ссориться с ней и хочет, чтобы она осталась. Похоже, в этот раз ему даже не придётся (и совершенно справедливо!) извиняться.  
  
— Простое «Прости меня» — это всё, чего я от тебя жду, — говорит Марго своим "ну разве я не права?" тоном.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я извинился за пробки на дорогах? — в голосе Джерри не меньше льда, чем в стакане с джином, который он держит.  
  
Его надежды начинают испаряться, и он вспоминает, что ему так не нравится в Марго временами: она совершенно глуха к аргументам.  
  
— Я хочу, — её голос звенит, — извинений за мой испорченный вечер. Я хочу извинений за то, как ты себя вёл со мной с той минуты, как ворвался в дом.  
  
— Я не врывался, — не уступает Джерри. — Я слишком устаю, чтобы врываться.  
  
— Ну, — Марго поджимает губы, — я словно со стеной разговариваю. Желаю приятно провести вечер, Джереми. Она с трудом поднимает чемодан («Что там может быть?» — теряется в догадках Джерри) и медленно идёт к двери.  
  
— Ох, ну ладно. Если это тебя остановит… если это избавит нас от попыток Тома и Барбары помирить нас… Прости меня, Марго.  
  
По тому, что она моментально принимает извинения мужа, ясно, как она рада, что он сдался и что ей не нужно брести с чемоданом к соседям.  
  
— Спасибо, Джерри, — говорит она сдержанно. — Разве это было так трудно?  
  
— Нет, — соглашается он, — это не было трудно. И не было чистосердечно, — добавляет он вполголоса, отвернувшись к мини-бару и смешивая очередной коктейль.  
  
— Пожалуй, я бы выпила джин-тоник, Джерри, — говорит Марго радостно, стягивая перчатки. — И, кстати, в следующий раз второго шанса не будет: если мне придётся из-за твоей безалаберности пропустить ещё один вечер в театре — я тебя брошу.  
  
Джерри протягивает ей бокал и садится рядом:  
  
— И надолго? — джин сделал его легкомысленным, язык самую малость заплетается, но мысли, как ему кажется, стали острее.  
  
Марго недовольно качает головой:  
  
— Это не то, над чем стоит смеяться, Джерри.  
  
Наверное, она права, но ему слишком хорошо — пятничный вечер свободен, не нужно никуда идти. Спасибо пробкам на Лондонском мосту!  
  
Он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Марго в щёку, старательно следя, чтобы не пролить джин ей на колени.  
  
— Если ты уйдёшь, это разобьет мне сердце, — торжественно заявляет он.  
  
Марго пристально смотрит на него, чуть-чуть отстранившись.  
  
— Отрадно слышать, — отвечает она после паузы.  
  
Он снова целует её в щёку. Она нежная и тёплая, пахнет духами и сигаретами.  
  
— Пойдём в спальню и разберём твой чемодан?  
  
— В нём почти ничего нет, — признаётся Марго. Она выглядит немного удивлённой его вниманием. — Джерри…  
  
Он убирает их стаканы на кофейный столик.  
  
— На подставку, Джерри.  
  
И обнимает её за талию.  
  
— Ты бы правда ушла от меня из-за того, что я поздно приехал с работы? — в его голосе слышна обида.  
  
Марго смотрит мужу в глаза:  
  
— Я думала, мы закрыли эту тему.  
  
— Случись мне опоздать в следующую пятницу, ты поднимешь эту тему опять?  
  
— Надеюсь, мне не придётся. Смею тешить себя надеждой, что кое-кто теперь будет приезжать вовремя.  
  
— Я не могу отвечать за дорожное движение, — резко отвечает Джерри. Но на самом деле он больше не хочет споров, она может винить его во всём, если ей так хочется. Вообще-то она делает это каждый день, просто сегодня он вдруг не смог этого вытерпеть. Но теперь он снова сосредоточится. Потому что сейчас их ждёт следующий этап — примирение.  
  
— У тебя мокрые руки, ты портишь мне платье, — укоризненно произносит Марго.  
  
— Это ото льда, — беспечно отвечает Джерри. Он поглаживает её бедро через тонкую ткань платья. — Пойдём наверх.  
  
— Но ведь ещё не стемнело, — хмурится она.  
  
Он улыбается. Он любит её, даже очень, хоть она и невыносима.  
  
— Намного проще добиваться своего, поощряя желаемое поведение наградой… может быть, так ты действительно приучишь меня не опаздывать?  
  
— Джереми Лидбеттер, — удивлённо говорит она, — это положительно неприлично.  
  
— Мне казалось, тебе это немножко нравится, — он проводит пальцем по её обнажённой руке, Марго вздрагивает.  
  
— Пойдём наверх. Я, может, и опоздал, но зато теперь у нас свободен весь вечер друг для друга.  
  
— Я начинаю подозревать, что ты всё это спланировал. Как непристойно. Что подумают наши соседи?  
  
— Ты не забыла, кто наши соседи? — он смеётся, целует её шею. — И мы задёрнем шторы.  
  
— Так будет только подозрительнее, — говорит Марго, но не отталкивает его. Так что он с лёгкостью целует её в губы (на вкус как помада и дым).  
  
— Я тебя всё-таки брошу, — выдыхает она. — Нарушение правил этикета — это первый шаг к абсолютному хаосу, Джерри. Я брошу тебя до того, как это случится.  
  
— Это только пойдёт нам обоим на пользу, — торжественно соглашается он. — Но я люблю тебя, Марго. Я буду очень огорчён, если ты действительно однажды уйдёшь от меня.  
  
— Я бы вернулась через день, — успокаивает она, играя с его галстуком. — Терпеть не могу спать на дешёвых простынях.  
  
— Тогда, может быть, пойдём в спальню и не будем спать на наших простынях прекрасного качества? Мне кажется, у меня бессонница.  
  
Марго строго смотрит на мужа:  
  
— Сначала задвинем шторы. И запрём двери. Наши соседи очень добры, но любят зайти не вовремя.  
  
— Хорошая идея, — кивает Джерри. — Такого рода поведение у них процветает.  
  
— И, Джерри, — Марго слегка поднимает брови, — если мне потом станет известно, что ты всё это каким-то образом спланировал, — затор, опоздание, коктейли вместо театра, и так далее…  
  
— Я польщён, что ты настолько высокого мнения о моих способностях обманывать, — он снова целует её. — Я даже почувствовал себя важным.  
  
— Ты важен, Джерри, — говорит Марго и Джерри чувствует, что так она извиняется перед ним.  
  
Она освобождается из его объятий и направляется к лестнице.  
  
— Можешь отнести мой чемодан наверх.

**Author's Note:**

> скрин из сериала в качестве визуализации:  
> http://66.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lll1emh5af1qib7wuo1_500.jpg


End file.
